


Secrets Of A Snow Blizzard

by Indiegrey16



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fun, LGBT, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiegrey16/pseuds/Indiegrey16
Summary: Charity Dingle is snowed in the Woolpack with know it all, Vanessa Woodfield. Will they end up at each others throats or will they see each other in a new light. The bickering and verbal foreplay opens new doors for both these polar opposites to explore,But can they break their stubborn ways to allow excitement or will they break each others hope.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Charity came back up from the cellar after changing the barrel. It was nearly closing time and she was managing the pub for a whole week alone while Chas and Paddy were on holiday in Mexico.

Picking up the last few empty pint glasses and wiping down all the tables, she finally locks up and switches all the lights off before making her way through to the living room. 

Sitting at the table was Vanessa, the vet that part owned the veterinary practice with Paddy. She was sitting on Paddy’s laptop with her eyes glued. Piles of paper surrounded the blonde vet, she had one hand running through her hair and the other typing frantically.

Charity cleared her throat, at that moment, Vanessa looked up from the computer, her face full of worry lines. “Listen buttercup it’s after closing and my bed, well it’s calling my name, I’m gathering by the mountains of paperwork you are nowhere near finished?”

“I’ll be at least another 4 hours.'' The vet replied, looking defeated. “This needs to be finished before tomorrow morning.”

“Well as interesting as it is listening to you flap and stress, I’m off to bed. I’ve locked up and the spare key to the front door is in the fruit bowl, you can take it. Make sure you lock up and bring it back tomorrow.” 

Charity glared at Vanessa with her piercing green eyes waiting for a response.

“Yeah, yeah course I will,'' Vanessa responds with her eyes fixed to the screen.

“Right then....Goodnight little blonde stress head,” Charity smirked and winked as she walked off upstairs. 

Charity tossed and turned. After half an hour of restlessness, she decided to get up. Looking at her phone, it was 9 am. Noah and Moses were up in Scotland visiting Debbie, this meaning charity was child free.

Charity slipped into her black silk dressing gown, her hair snaking down her shoulders. Opening her curtains deciding to embrace the daylight, she looked out of the window to meet the sight of glaring white thick snow. The snow was beautiful and untouched. There was no way the pub would be able to open today, the snow must have been 20 inches deep. 

Charity decided she needed a good cuppa, craving some form of caffeine to give her some life to face the day. Charity made her way down the last steps and walked into the kitchen, she was startled by the sight in front of her. 

It was the vet face down on the table, blonde hair everywhere and drool falling onto her piles of paperwork that she had fallen sleeping on. 

Walking over to the kitchen cupboard, Charity grabs a pan and a wooden spoon. She makes her way over to where Vanessa sleeps and bangs the wooden spoon as hard as she can on the pan.

“Wakey wakey rise and shine, this is not a hostel.” 

Vanessa in pure shock nearly falls off the kitchen chair into the floor. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Vanessa's jaw was locked.

“Why are you still here, haven't you not got some pets to put down or something?”

“I obviously finished my work on the computer and passed out with exhaustion.”

“Well I have some extremely bad news, well it's bad for me, there’s been a snow blizzard and basically, we can't get out of the pub. I’m bloody stuck with you aren’t I,” Charity huffs. 

“You're obviously joking, you're just being your normal spiteful self and are just winding me up. I’m not rising to you charity Dingle and I would rather fall face first in cow poo than give you the satisfaction.”

“Come here misses snobby, know it all,” Charity spits back as she tugs on Vanessa's yellow knitted jumper, leading her over to the window in the kitchen and pulling back the curtains.

“There see for yourself,” the barmaid says with the smuggest of grins on her face.

“Oh god, Johnny, I was meant to be taking him to the park today. This can't be happening to me, I can’t believe I am stuck here with you.”

“Well believe it or not sweet cheeks, I don’t actually want to be stuck here with you either, we just have to get on with it. Let’s check the local news and see what’s being said.”

Charity flicked on the TV. Both of them were sitting on the sofa glued to the news, hoping that the snow would pass and they could go back to the reality of their own lives. The news anchor stated that it was the worst snow blizzard Yorkshire has ever seen. The weather man then proceeded to say that the snow was expected to last the week and only get deeper. 

“Looks like we are stuck together kid,” says the barmaid, knocking the TV off and winking at Vanessa.

Vanessa, pacing around the kitchen area, pulls out her phone and calls Tracy to make sure both her and Johnny are safe. She informs Tracy that she is stuck in the pub, for what looks like a while. Tracy reassured her that Johnny is in safe hands at home with her. Sighing to herself, Vanessa ends the call.

“ Now what?” The vet says as she looks coldly Into the eye of the barmaid who is relaxed on the sofa with her feet up. 

“Well I’m not being funny darling, but I think you should shower, leave it any longer and you’ll be passed your cell by date.” Charity laughs. 

“I’ll show you where the shower is,” says charity, as she tugs once again on Vanessa's yellow knitted jumper. 

“Right showers in here, use that shampoo and conditioner there. Turn this handle, shower comes on and this other one for temperature.”

“Got it, handle for power, handle for temperature and your shampoo and conditioner.”

Charity begins to laugh “Oh no, the shampoo and conditioner I told you to use is Chas’s. You're not using my good shampoo, it costs a bomb so you can use the supermarket stuff.” 

With that, Charity leaves her room in Search of something she can find for the vet to wear. Settling on a pair of grey joggers and an old 80s wham T-shirt, she makes her way back to the bathroom.

Stopping in her tracks, she sees the door is slightly open and Vanessa is undressing with her back to her. Charity knows she should look away but for some reason her feet were stuck like she was in quicksand. Charity could see Vanessa back and how toned it was and the outline of Vanessa breast. Her skin looked so smooth and porcelain. Charity can feel the heat rise to her cheeks. Shaking herself out of these thoughts, she put the clothes for Vanessa on the banister outside the bathroom. 

“Are you decent?”

“Erm yeah one second,” Vanessa says wrapping a towel around her and meeting charity just outside the bathroom. 

Charity stares at the exposed flesh and the definition of her collar bone. 

“Charity, you wanted to talk to me?”

Charity shook out of her thoughts and looked into Vanessa's blue eyes. “Yeah, so I got you some of my clothes to wear. There’s just a pair of joggers and a T-shirt for you, I didn’t want to give you jeans to wear. To be honest you are practically a midget and I don’t own any clothes from Mothercare to fit you,” charity says smugly. 

“Oh shut up charity,” the vet says, shaking her head. Vanessa made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Charity’s now behind the bar to get herself the most expensive bottle of white wine she could find, pouring it into the biggest wine glass possible. 

Standing against the bar, she had a mouthful of the alcohol letting it burn her throat and feeling the strength instantly. Why on earth did I look at Vanessa that way? She's a snobby goody two shoes and a know it all, Charity thought to herself. Then the images flooded back to Charity’s mind of Vanessa soft curves and muscular back. She had some body on her and she hides it well under all that knitwear, she’s a dark horse Charity thought. 

Knocking charity out of her thoughts, Vanessa enters the bar. The joggers she borrowed were a touch too long and the T-shirt was baggy and almost boxy on her. Vanessa's hair was wet and had turned into beach curls.

“Thanks for the clothes, I wouldn’t have taken you for a wham fan,” Vanessa says as she pulls on the T-shirt. 

“Yeah, well it was either my old T-shirt from 80’s or you were going to be wearing something out of Paddy's wardrobe. They would have been that big on you I would have had to contact the police to inform them of a missing person because no one would find you in them.” Charity laughed.

“So you want one?”

“One of what,” Vanessa replied. 

“A winning lottery ticket..... a glass of white wine you airhead.”

“Well seen as I’m stuck in hell with you for a week, I better make it a large glass,” Vanessa replied smugly.

Taking the bottle of wine through to the living room, Vanessa sits on the sofa and huffs to herself. Charity polish off the last of the contents in her wine glass. 

“So listen Dr Dolittle, as smoking hot as I look in my dressing gown, I don’t want you drooling so I best go and get myself dressed,” Charity says winking. 

“As if Charity, You have one big head.”

“Why don’t you actually make yourself useful for once and make us something to eat while I shower princess.”

With that, Charity swans off upstairs. Vanessa put her hands into her head. How on earth am I meant to live a week with charity she thought, I might end up killing her and burying her under the floorboards.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting, dwelling on the situation isn't the best Idea, Vanessa thought to herself as she made her way over to the kitchen searching for ingredients to make some form of lunch. Settling on making a chicken pasta bake, Vanessa quickly gets to work frying the chicken and boiling the pasta.

Charity making her way into the kitchen all dolled up, with her tight skinny black jeans and a white suite blazer, dressed to impress. 

Vanessa was just finishing dishing up the pasta onto two plates. “Here this is for you, something to line your stomach with before you down more wine”. 

“Thanks babe, it looks good. You would make a right good little housewife you. I could imagine you making apple pies.”

The vet shakes her head, not rising to the comment. Both of them sit at the dinner table eating their dinner in silence. 

“As fun as this awkward silence is, let’s go over to the sofa, let’s neck this wine. We need some entertainment, It's like a bloody wake,” says the barmaid.

Sitting on the sofa, Charity fills up both the wine glasses, handing one over to the vet. 

“So ... Cinderella what’s your story? Are you seeing anyone? Do you do anything else apart from pet bunny’s all day?”

“Excuse me, I don't not pet bunny’s all day. I’m a vet. I save the lives of animals. To answer your first question, no, I’m happily single and far too busy with work and Johnny to be going on dates. Some of us don’t just go fishing for rich men.”

“Ouch, rude! I’ll have you know that them days are behind me for your information. I’m not into relationships, I like being alone.”

“So no more bed hopping for you then,” replied the vet laughing.

“You know for someone who everyone thinks butter wouldn’t melt, you have quite the mouth on you. I’ve heard rumors about you Vanessa I’m not the only one with a past”.

“What do you mean, you’ve heard things?”

“You and Rhona and your little girl on girl fling, is that why you don’t have a boyfriend? Are you too busy hiding in the closet, Ellen Degeneres,” laughed Charity 

Vanessa blushed with embarrassment and looked at the floor. Charity could see the effect her words had over Vanessa and for a brief moment guilt washed over her. 

“Look I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Isn’t that what you do, press people's buttons and hurt them?” replied Vanessa, looking at the barmaid dead in the eye.

“Yeah I guess you're right,” Charity stared at Vanessa. “I can see that I’ve touched a sore subject and as much as I love pressing buttons, we are stuck together for the week so I will try to hold back a bit.”

Vanessa didn’t reply, she didn’t even look at Charity when she was speaking. 

Deciding the silence was becoming deafening, Charity decided to extend an olive branch.

“Well I don’t know if you know from the local village gossip mill but I’ve had a fling with a woman before”.

Shocked Vanessa looks up at Charity. “What, you? Are you just trying to pull my leg?”

“Yes me, she was with a vet,'' Charity says while winking at Vanessa. “Her name was Zoe Tate, what can I say I must have a thing for vets.”

“Zoe Tate,” Vanessa says confused. Then all of a sudden a light bulb goes off in her head, “Zoe Tate, as in Noha’s Father's sister, as in your ex husband's sister?”  
Vanessa wasn't good at poker faces, the shocked look was written all over her.

“Yeah that's the one, things were crazy in my life back then. The affair didn't end well and she tried to get me sent to prison,” Charity laughed. “It's true what they say, there's nothing worse than a scorned woman.”

“So ... erm are you like BI then?” Vanessa asks blushing.

“ I don’t do labels princess, labels are for tin cans not people.” 

Silence hits the room again like a truck. Charity decided to top the wine up hoping it will bring life back to the conversation. 

Vanessa takes a few big mouthfuls of the wine, feeling the effect taking over her. She searched for some dutch courage.

“It wasn’t a fling,'' Vanessa says breaking the silence, looking to meet charity’s bright green eyes.

“What wasn’t?”

“Me and Rhona, nothing happened, just a few kisses here and there but we didn’t ... you know.”

“Have sex?” laughed Charity.

“No, It got out of hand. We were just friends, it just got blurry between us for a moment. Me and her are better off as friends.”

“Have you wanted to?” Charity says feeling a bit tipsy.

“Wanted what?” Vanessa replied, studying Charity’s eyes. She couldn’t believe all the times she had talked to Charity that she had never seen how deep green they are, with almost a twinkle to them. She couldn't stop looking.

“Have sex with a women,” Charity replies smirking.

Vanessa chokes on her wine out in total shock. “I erm ... I .. well.” 

Charity moves closer to Vanessa. She takes her hand in her own, rubbing her finger over Vanessa's hand slowly. 

Vanessa is trying to get some confidence about her and make a coherent sentence.

“I’ve thought about it,” she blushed, looking down at the floor once again.

“Do you want to try it?”

What? You mean have sex? With you?” The vet replied shocked.

“What do you say, how about it kid you and me?” Charity’s hand is now rubbing on Vanessa's knee.

Vanessa gets lost in charity’s eyes before looking at her Voluptuous full lips. She isn’t blind she knows that charity is attractive and is quite the looker. The hand rubbing her knee is shooting sparks up her body causing a tingling sensation. The vets brain was going into overdrive you could practically hear the cogs turning.

Charity lifts Vanessa chin so that she is staring into her deep blue eyes. She moves the vest's hair out of the way before getting extremely close to her ear. “ I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Charity whispers, causing the hairs on Vanessa's neck to stand on end. Putting both hands on the vets face, charity leans in and their lips meet each other. The kiss was slow and soft, filled with possibility. 

Charity pulls away, she stands up and puts her hand out to Vanessa. The vet took a moment to gather herself together,then proceeded to take Charity’s hand. Just like that they were on their way to Charity’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the room, Charity pushes Vanessa up against the back of the bedroom door and pins her hands above her head. Leaving a trail of wet kisses up Vanessa's neck, she slowly sucks on Vanessa’s bottom lip while pressing her knee into the vets core, causing a moan to erupt.

Pulling away, Charity pushes Vanessa toward the bed until it hits the back of her knees. The vet shuffles back toward the head of the bed, looking up and waiting for Charity to join her, but she doesn’t.

Charity stands there, eyes locked with the vet, not daring to move them. She slowly slides her blazer off, chucking it to the side of the room. She then makes work of her black shirt, tackling button after button and finally sliding it off. 

Vanessa was sitting back in a trance watching the show. She could feel her breath quicken and chest rising, falling faster with excitement. She was nervous, she could feel that her hands had a slight shake to them, nevertheless she was going through with it. 

The eye contact between the two was so intense that nothing could break the spell. Vanessa was hypnotised, she felt like a snake being controlled by its charmer. 

Charity’s hands fumbled on the button of her jeans, slowly peeling them off. She was left standing there in a black lace bra and french knickers. Slowly, she unhooked her bra, letting the straps slip down her arms revealing her perky porcelain breasts. 

Vanessa was speechless, she has never seen another woman like this before. Charity breasts were stunning, the vet was feeling flushed and so turned at the site unfolding in front of her. 

Charity starts grabbing and kneading her own breasts, pulling and twisting her hard pink nipples. Charity tried to keep as much eye contact as possible but the sensation of playing with her breasts was causing her to shut her eyes and little moans to escape.

“Are you liking what you see?”

“Yes,” replied the vet breathlessly. She crossed her legs tight, hoping that it would ease the throbbing between her legs. 

One of Charity’s hands moved from her breast and down her torso, stopping just at her knicker line. “This is all for you babe,” She purrs as her hand goes under her knickers and begins to go to work rubbing her clit.

Vanessa almost felt like she was going to die there and then, she was pretty sure she was a hair fraction away from going into cardiac arrest. The sight in front of her was the most erotic thing she had every seen. 

“I want to see more,” The vet says quietly. It had taken all of her confidence to form the sentence. 

Charity’s eyes meet Vanessa once again, this time she smirks. Charity removes her knickers In a painfully slow motion designed only to tease the vet. Once the knickers were flung to the side, Charity stood there, head to toe naked in all of her glory. She began to travel back south once again. 

Vanessa felt like she could explode or combust with just how sexually worked up she was with this performance that was happening right in front of her very own eyes. Vanessa had only ever slept with men, she was never really attracted to them, it was just the path life had taken her down, the social norm, so to speak. Sleeping with men was just part and package of dating them, she had never had an orgasm and the sex was always so bland. The site in front of her though, was turning her on more than she even knew was possible. This was a sexual awakening. 

Charity grabbed her breast roughly while her other hand was rubbing her swollen clit, causing Charity to throw her head back in ecstasy with her fingers every now then dipping into her entrance, spreading her wetness everywhere. Finally dipping two fingers deep inside of herself, causing Charity to release an animal like noise. 

The heat in the room was rising and Vanessa was watching the Charity show, lapping up every minute of it. Charity was pushing her finger into herself deeper and harder until she found the perfect rhythm. 

“I can’t take this anymore Charity!” Vanessa practically snaps, causing Charity to stop what she was doing. Deciding that Vanessa was right and that after this little mini show it was time for the main event. 

Charity makes her way over to the bed, she climbs on top and pushes Vanessa down. If someone would have said to her a week ago she would be laying on a bed with Charity naked on top of her she would have told them to jog on and that they were a sandwich short of a picnic, but here she was. Life’s funny like that. 

Charity captures Vanessa soft warm lips, their tongues begin to fight for dominance. Then the barmaid started to leave feathered kisses down Vanessa's neck causing her to expel out a throaty moan. She decided that the vet had too many clothes on and started to pull at the bottom of the T-shirt, stopping in her tracks, she looked at Vanessa dead in the eye “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Charity if you don’t touch me I think I might die off.”  
With that Charity whips the T-shirt over the vets head and discards it off the side of the bed, revealing Vanessa's beautiful cream breasts. 

Charity leans back down, leaving their warm breasts to make contact and push together causing panting from both women. Charity once again attacks Vanessa’s lips. She grabs both of Vanessa's breasts, squeezing with each hand causing Vanessa back to arch and lift off the bed with pleasure. The barmaid pulls and flicks at Vanessa's nipples, her mouth makes it down from the vets mouth on it’s path towards her breasts.  
Once there, she sucks on one of the hard nipples swapping her method between sucking and rolling her tongue around the erect bud. She then moved onto the other nipple not wanting to leave it out, She gives it all the attention it deserves.

Charity, making her way further, grabs the band of the vets joggers, stopping again and looking up for reassurance. Vanessa slowly nods. The joggers were taken off in one quick movement leaving Vanessa bare and exposed. 

Charity comes back up, kissing Vanessa deeply and full of passion. The feeling of both of their naked bodies pressing up against each other was turning Charity on beyond her control. Wetness was dripping down her leg, she moved and started grinding herself against Vanessa thigh, spreading the wetness all over her. While sucking and biting on Vanessa's bottom lip, her hand snakes down to the place the vet craves the most. Fingers slowly move between her legs, Vanessa expels a moan. Charity’s fingers touch Vanessa and she can’t believe how wet the vet is. Rubbing the swollen clit and spreading the wetness everywhere, “you're so wet,” She purrs. Deciding she had had enough of Vanessa's wetness on her fingers, Charity, with her spare hand, grabs one of Vanessa’s hands pinning it to the bed while her other makes its way to the vet's entrance, slowly pushing one finger deep inside and creating a steady thrust. 

“I want more,” moaned Vanessa, her wish was her command and with that, a second finger entered her. Vanessa let out a deep animalistic groan. Charity curls her finger inside hitting the sweet spot and starts to thrust deep and hard inside of the vet.  
The vet is practically on the verge of screaming. “you feel so tight and warm around my fingers you turn me on so much.” with that charity continues thrusting deeper.  
Vanessa's body felt like fireworks were shooting through her. She grabbed the bed sheet, bunching it up while panting. 

Charity pulls her fingers out, putting her face level with Vanessa clit. She takes one, long, slow lick starting at the entrance and flicking her clit. Vanessa tasted so sweet, the taste was addictive and charity couldn’t get enough of Vanessa. She loved having her wetness all over her mouth. Her tongue started to get the job done, flicking the vets clit, building up a rhythm. The vets hands were everywhere in charity’s hair and her nails were digging into her scalp. She pushes charity’s head down harder wanting to feel more contact. Charity picked up the pace, she felt Vanessa starting to shake like an earthquake.The vet has never felt like this before, she felt possessed, she had no control over her body. The crescendo hit and out realised a throaty scream. Her toes were curled and the orgasm washed over her

Once her orgasm passed, Vanessa went limp and lifeless. She was laying there in a state of euphoria. Charity came up the vets body with the biggest, smuggest grin possible. She gives the vet a passionate long kiss and rolls over to her side to look at the vet. 

“That was erm .. wow.”

“I aim to please babe,” charity laughs.

“I want to do that to you..but….. I don’t know what I’m doing,” she replies embarrassed.

“I’ll help you, I’m a patient teacher,” she winked.

“Seriously though, you don’t have to do anything you're not comfortable with,” she says as she entwines their fingers together. 

Vanessa has never seen this side of Charity, caring, thoughtful and almost soft. She always just assumed Charity was just out for herself and enjoyed putting people down. 

Vanessa pushes Charity on her back and gets on top of her. She looks in her emerald beautiful eyes. “I want to please you charity, I want to feel you..... but ... I’m nervous, it feels like I’m losing my virginity all over again.”

“I'm here, I will support you, okay.” Placing a small kiss on the lips of the vet. The kiss built up once again full of passion and desire. 

Vanessa’s hands cupped the barmaids breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the hard nipples. Charity’s moans echoed in Vanessa's mouth. Moving her mouth down to suck and nibble on each nipple, Vanessa couldn’t get enough of the soft breasts.

She lifts her head and takes a big gulp. She slowly moves her hand down charity’s body and then stops. Charity can see the look of worry washing over the vets face, she put her hand on top of hers.

“I’ll show you, I’m here,'' she says once again. 

Charity leads both their hands to the place she’s been craving the most. The finger slowly rubbing between her legs.Vanessa growls, she feels so sexually aroused feeling Charity’s wetness all over her finger, this was something she had never felt before, she was speechless. Charity builds up some wetness on their finger and makes their way to her clit, rubbing the enlarged clit, showing Vanessa the rhythm. Charity let’s go off the vets hand and puts both on her face.She kisses her with pure want. The vet gets more confident seeing the barmaid's body reacting with the little moans she’s releasing. 

Vanessa decided to take a big jump and moved her fingers to Charity’s entrance. 

“It’s okay,” says the barmaid cheering her on.

With that one finger slipped inside her, Vanessa had never felt anything like this. It felt so right, like this was what she was destined to do. Remembering what Charity did with her fingers before, she curls them and a rhythm forms causing charity to whimper with pleasure. 

“Add another Vanessa ... please,” Charity beggs.

This egged on Vanessa filling her with confidence. She added a second finger. Charity felt so good around her fingers, she was so tight, the sensation was making Vanessa drip wetness down her own leg. She pushed deeper and harder into the barmaid, causing her to scratch her nails down the vets back. She can see Charity is extremely worked up and wants a release. With that she takes both fingers out and rubs circles on her clit. Charity starts to violently shake and cries out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a truck. Charity turning motionless, lays there with just her chest rising as she pants.


	4. Chapter 4

The light creeped through the curtains causing the vet to slightly come around. Finally opening her eyes, the vet didn’t register where she was, she had been in such a deep sleep it was as if she had taken a blow to the head and been knocked out. She began to scan the room, then as she looked to her left there laid Charity, golden blonde hair was spilled all over the pillow. That’s when everything clicked into place, it all came flooding back. Vanessa lifted up the sheets and looked under, yep she was totally naked. The barmaid was also naked, she was laying there in all her glory.  
Images of the night before began flashing through Vanessa’s mind making her stomach flip, as if she had just taken a ride on the world's tallest roller coaster. The thing is, the feeling she was getting wasn’t regret, it was something more, excitement, happiness even. The thought of what her and the barmaid did together was causing a tingling feeling of arousal, the throbbing was unbearable and it felt like torture. The way they had touched each other. The kissing and their bodies trembling. She couldn’t be feeling like this about what happened between her and Charity. She had to push it back and just accept it as a one night deal. Charity isn’t a serious person, she’s a thrill seeker. She is a thief that revels in doing crime and has been married more times than soft Mick.

Taking one last look at the barmaid who looked so still and peaceful, Vanessa decided to get up, she needed space to think. The vet grabbed a purple silk dressing gown from the back of the door. Wrapping it around her tiny frame, all she could smell was Charity, with that she made her way out of the room and downstairs.

Charity couldn’t stop tossing and turning. Finally after feeling too restless to get any more decent quality sleep, she decided to open her eyes and start the day. Looking to her right, the bed next to her was empty. It began to dawn on the barmaid that Vanessa had obviously regretted what had happened between them. Charity couldn’t lie to herself, last night was thrilling and nothing short of amazing. Vanessa’s touch was so soft and caring. She had never been with anyone like that before, most men she had been with were selfish lovers and out for themselves. The vet though, well she was different. Vanessa had never even slept with a woman before but she went above and beyond to cater to every single one of Charity’s need’s and she did it so passionately. 

Charity went to grab her dressing gown, she realised that Vanessa must have taken her purple one, so with that she grabbed her black silk one. 

Making her way down to the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks to see Vanessa nursing a cuppa on the kitchen table with her head down.

“Morning princess,” Charity smirked. 

“Hi.. erm morning,” Vanessa stuttered. 

Charity went over to the kettle to make a cuppa, she slowly took the drink and sat down opposite the vet.

Silence filled the room, the air felt heavy.  
Vanessa looked up unable to make eye contact with the barmaid. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened then or what?”

“Look it was a bit of fun Vanessa, we don’t have to get hitched and buy a house together just yet.”

“Charity this isn’t a joke okay! So stop making it into one. I feel like my life is upside down and I’m questioning everything!”

With that Vanessa stormed through to the bar.

Charity was left speechless. She didn’t realise the effect last night had on the vet and if she was honest with herself, she was sitting at the table now riddled with guilt.  
Finishing the last contents of her drink, she decided to go and search for the vet. 

Charity made her way through to the bar seeing Vanessa in one of the booths looking small and defeated. 

Charity walks over and waves a white tea towel in front of her. “I surrender..” 

The vet just huffs and stares at her. Charity’s slides to the other side of the booth facing Vanessa. 

“Look I’m sorry Vanessa I didn’t realise the humongous affect last night has had on you.”

Vanessa's face softens. “I feel lost Charity who am I? What am I?”

The barmaid grabs the vets hand on the table. “You are still you, you will always be you. Who you fancy or who you're attracted to that doesn’t change the person you are. You are a nice, kind, sweet woman. Give yourself a break.”

A slow smile appears on her face. “You’ll never know how much I needed to hear that. Thank you. There’s a soft side to you Charity Dingle”

“Whoa ... Don’t go around saying that I’ll lose my street cred,” She replied laughing.

“Listen how about we go back to the kitchen and I’ll make pancakes?”

The vet just stared at her blankly.

“I’m taking it you do like pancakes I mean, most people do?”

“Erm yeah sorry I love them, I’m just shocked you Charity Dingle making me pancakes. If someone had told me this was going to happen I would never in a million years believe it.“

“Oh shut up buttercup! Come on let’s go.”

Flipping the last pancake on to the stack, Charity takes them to the kitchen table.

“Help yourself, there’s syrup , chocolate spread, lemon and sugar. Here’s a fresh cuppa, get some food into you, it will make the world of difference.”

“Thank you it looks lovely,” responded the Vet. 

The two of them sit there chatting away about their children. Charity was telling Vanessa all about Noah’s teenage attitude and how she can’t wait for him to grow out of it. Vanessa was talking about Johnny and how he’s always full of energy. The women spent the next hour bonding. 

“Listen babe, how about I clean this all up and we get showered and ready then we go into the bar and make some fancy cocktails? How about it?”

“Yeah ... I’m up for that. There’s one problem though.“

“What?”

“I don’t have any clothes laughed the vet”

“I’ll find you something don’t you worry,” winked the barmaid flirting.

“Charity, something suitable. I’m not being on display,” laughed Vanessa. 

“Okay Okay. Get showered. I'll leave you some clothes.”

The hot water cascades down Vanessa's body. She got to work on washing her hair. Rinsing the last of the conditioner out, she just couldn’t focus on what she was doing. Images flashed through her mind of Charity’s head between her legs. Throbbing began between Vanessa's legs that was so unbearable she had to attend to it. She brought up her left hand and started roughly grabbing and cupping her breast and playing with her nipples. Her right hand slowly runs down her stomach to between her legs. She could feel her wetness all over her finger, the thought of Charity and what happened between them has caused her body to react this way. She spread the wetness all over herself and started to build up a rhythm on her clit. Part of her wished her hand was charity’s expert hands. Vanessa speeds up her rhythm and bites her lip. She can feel herself getting closer, her body begins to shake. A large breathy moan is released, the only thing keeping her standing is her body resting against the shower wall. Her breathing is out of control. 

Vanessa knows she’s screwed, she had just masturbated over charity. The thought of charity turns her on, she thought that this was a one night stand but apparently, her body was telling her otherwise. Deciding to push all of this out of her mind for now, she finishes up her shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa walks out of the shower and there stands Charity, waiting in her towel to jump in the shower. 

“I got you these to wear, it’s just a white vest top and some blue skinny jeans, you might have to fold up the bottoms,” Charity laughs handing them to the vet.

“Thank you,” Vanessa awkwardly smiles, she feels a bit guilty. 5 minutes ago she was masturbating over charity’s and now she’s standing right in front of her naked, covered by a grey towel. The vet's head was all over the place. She didn’t know what was up or down at the moment. The vet vanished into the bedroom to get changed leaving the barmaid to shower. 

Charity came down the stairs fresh after her shower in a change of clothes. She settled on wearing a green blazer with a black vest top and pants.  
She walks over and parks herself on the sofa next to the vet.

“Right Little miss savior of animals, how about we go and make them cocktails?”

“Yeah I’m up for that,“ Vanessa says flashing her pearly white teeth.

The barmaid leads the vet through to the bar. 

“Right, come behind the bar and let's get to work, we can start by making my favourite cocktail a cosmopolitan. I used to drink these all the time when I lived at home farm, back when I married rich men.” Charity laughs.

“I’ve never had one,” replied the vet

“WHAT... you’ve never had a cosmopolitan, wow you’ve lived a shelter life Miss Woodfield.” Charity moves behind Vanessa, invading her personal space. “Well looks like I’m going to be taking your cosmopolitan virginity tonight,” She whispers seductively in the vet's ear which causes heat to rise through the whole of Vanessa’s body. 

Charity steps away knowing exactly the effect her behaviour has had on Vanessa.

“Right, I’m going to tell you what to do and you can make them okay, you’ll be a professional cocktails maker by the time I’ve finished with you babe,” Charity winks.

Vanessa pours in the citrus vodka, Cointreau, cranberry juice, ice and fresh lemon and lime into the cocktail shaker.

“This is the stage now where you need to give it a good shake to mix it.”

Vanessa begins mixing the concoction together. The vet seemed to be struggling with her technique. 

Charity comes up behind her once again, this time her body is pressed up against Vanessa's back. The vet could feel Charity’s breast pressing into her. The barmaid puts her hands over Vanessa’s, the smell of the barmaid surrounds the vets nostrils. Slowly Charity moves the mixer with both of their hands together.

“So there’s a secret to mixing cocktails. You need to do short shakes but at a fast pace, like this.” Both sets of hands and arms moved in Sync.

Once the alcohol was completely mixed they both stopped dead. They had finished shaking the mixture but both of their body’s were still pressed together. There was no space between them; It was as if they became one. Vanessa turned her head and looked into charity’s eyes seeing the bright emerald green eyes staring deeply back. The silence in the room was loud and the tension could have been cut with a knife. 

“Right what the next step to making this.” Vanessa breaks the silence, she could feel the sexual tension between them. The heat was rising in the room. She stopped their moment right in its tracks before anything could get out of hand. 

“Oh Erm ... you need to pour the mixture into the martini glass. Now light this orange peel and run it around the rim of the glass, then pop it in the drink.” 

Vanessa clapped her hands together in excitement, “That’s the first cocktail I’ve ever made.”

“Right then princess, let’s go sit down on one of the tables and get these down our necks”.

The vet takes a large mouthful as Charity waits in anticipation for her review.

“Omg that is amazing, it’s so fresh and it has some kick to it!”

“I’m glad it met your every need,” Charity replies with a wink.

“Right, I'm going to put some music on, let's drink these and we can make more.”

The two women were sitting chatting intensely getting a bit worse for wear. They had made Sex on the beach, Mojito’s and White Russian’s. 

“I have to say Charity, you are a cocktail professional, this was such a good idea. I haven’t had fun like this in ages.”

“Well I figured after this morning you needed to let your hair down and relax.”

The alcohol was letting the two women speak more freely.

“I just want to thank you for what you said. I know I already said it, but you just keep surprising me.”

“The thing is Vanessa, everyone around here thinks I’m a Bitch, they think that I can’t be trusted and I’m just bad news. Well let me tell you something, there’s more to me than all of that.”

“I think you come across hard as nails Charity dingle but inside, I think there is a soft warm person that only extremely lucky people get to see.”

“I struggle trusting people,” Charity replies while taking a large swig of her cocktail.

“Why? Listen I know we haven't really spoken a lot before the blizzard but you can trust me.”

“I don’t trust people because I’m scared of getting hurt, that physical heart wrenching pain you get when someone hurts you or betrays you.”

Vanessa moves her hand and begins to stroke charity’s arm.  
“You can’t live like that Charity, it's not living, your practical living a half life. You need to be able to give yourself to someone fully.”

“I know,” Charity says defeatedly as Vanessa words sink in.

“Can I be honest, I’ve liked having you here, being around you the past days it made me happy,” Say’s the barmaid quietly.

“Can I be honest with you Charity, I’ve felt happy too, I mean I still feel confused but I’ve smiled more these past days then I have in months.”

Charity grabs both of Vanessa's hands and rubs her thumbs over the backs. “There’s something about you Vanessa Woodfield, something I can’t put my finger on but you have some effect on me.” 

“This is crazy,” replies Vanessa as she stares at Charity’s Luscious lips. 

“Right I’m getting us another drink.” Charity jumps up and walks behind the bar preparing more cocktails with Vanessa’s eyes following her every move, as if Vanessa was a lion and Charity was the steak.

Charity comes back around placing both drinks down. Vanessa can feel the effects of the alcohol taking over.

“Charity... last night... in bed you were ... I mean it was amazing.”

Charity was taken back hearing these words spilling out of Vanessa's mouth.

“Yeah it was pretty amazing, you're like a tiny blonde rocket woman,” Charity laughs.

“I’ve never felt like that before with anyone, the vet confesses.”

“You know what Vanessa, I’m going to be honest with you and it might be because I’ve had many many drinks, but I think it because for some reason I want to. Here goes… Last night was special to me, it meant something to me, I knew it was your first time and I didn’t take that lightly. I wanted you to feel safe and I wanted you to feel fulfilled. You deserve it,” Charity smiles softly. 

“I’m glad my first time was with you Charity. I know I’m confused but I’m not confused about that. You made me feel things I didn’t know were possible.”

Vanessa gets up from her chair and walks over to Charity, placing both hands on the barmaid's face as she kisses her softly.

Charity stands up and wraps her arms around Vanessa's waist and pulls her close. The barmaid connects their lips again, this time the kiss was full of hunger.

Charity slowly pulled back.

“Listen, kissing it’s great, amazing even, but we have both had far too much to drink. How about we go to bed?” 

“I ....erm,” the vet stuttered. 

“Not for anything to happen between us. How about we just cuddle instead?”

“I’d love that.” Vanessa replied with a smile. 

With that both the barmaid and vet made their way upstairs.


End file.
